Frost or Fire
by SFWriter123
Summary: What if Bella wasn’t the clumsy human that falls in love with Edward? What if that clumsy human was Leah, and Bella was the wolf girl?


**Hi everyone. This is my first fic, so bear with me here**

**Plot…**

**What if Bella wasn't the clumsy human that falls in love with Edward? What if that clumsy human was Leah, and Bella was the wolf girl? **

**Leah won't entirely be like Bella. She'll be able to be more comfortable around friends and guys, and not as embarrassed as much!**

**Leah POV**

_Hello, _

_I am Leah Swan. My parents are Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan. They are divorced, and Renee is married to Phil Dwyer. They got divorced when I was only a baby. I am 17 and I just recently moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona. I moved to live with my dad because my mom wanted to travel with her husband. _

_I am terribly clumsy. I am so clumsy that I trip over air. It is actually pretty bad. _

_My favorite music genre is classical. I like to read books like Sense and Sensibility and Wuthering Heights. I don't like sports or anything really involving the moving of your feet. I like to read, and draw. _

_I like the heat a lot better than I like the cold. I think I might be regretting my decision to move here from Phoenix._

I sighed as I finished typing up my four stanza report for my new English class. I had gotten the assignment before I even had my first day at the school. Charlie was downstairs, fixing breakfast. I am pretty sure that he's making cereal. It was the morning of my first day at Forks High School.

I sighed, printing off the paper for English, and tucking it away in my backpack. It was 7:30am, and school starts at 8:50. It's about time to get dressed. I pulled on my maroon scoop neck tee, jeans, my black Converse, my cross necklace, and my grey jacket.

I brushed my long black hair into a high top pony tail. I washed my face, and by the time I was done with everything, it was 8 am. I grabbed my backpack, and carefully headed down the wooden stairs into the blue living room. Charlie had already left for work since he is the Chief of Police.

I locked the door after I left, and walked down the driveway. The air was cold and crisp. I shivered, and pulled my jacket closer to my body. I headed down the street towards the school. I reached it by 8:15am. There were tons of students crowded everywhere.

I could hear the gossip about me already.

"That's the new girl from Phoenix. Leah Swan." One girl told her friend, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes, and headed to the first of my classes. It was English.

The morning passed by in a blur, and soon I found myself at lunch. I was sitting with a table full of people that I met this morning. There was Angela Weber, the nice and quiet one. Mike Newton, the annoying but sweet one. Eric Yorkie, the guy who likes ScFi. Jessica Stanley, the talkative one. Lauren, the mean one. Tyler, the cool guy. There were others, but I forgot their names.

"So, Leah, how you liking the rain, girl?" Mike asked, leaning towards me. Tyler pulled his chair out from under him, sending Mike chasing after Tyler, and Eric following, with Lauren behind them.

I rolled my eyes, but then, some people caught my eyes. They were coming in the door. Their skin was deathly pale, and they all had golden eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, taking my eyes off them to make eye contact with her. She looked to see who I was talking about, then blushed.

"Those are the Cullen's, Their adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen and they live in some kind of mansion on the outside of town. Carlisle is the doctor here, and Esme is a housewife. They are all together. Like, dating wise. The big one, that's Emmett." Jessica said. I looked at Emmett.

He was burly alright. He had dark brown curly hair, and he was holding a girl around her waist. He was broad shouldered, and his chest stuck out with bravado.

"The girl, she's Rosalie. She is the most gorgeous woman ever." Angela said. Rosalie was tall with a model like confidence and figure. She was golden haired, with it long and flowing. Her face was absolutely flawless.

"The short pixie looking girl, that's Alice." Jessica said. Alice was short, maybe 5'0 even. She had black razor cut pixie styled hair. Her movements were so graceful, it looked like she was dancing.

"The guy that looks like he is in pain is Jasper." Angela spoke, while blushing. Jasper was tall, with a military like figure. He was tense, and looked to be in pain. He has smooth honey blonde hair, and a small chin.

Another guy was coming in after them. I had to catch my breath at his beauty.

"Who is that?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the guy.

"That's Edward. The most gorgeous guy ever. Of course, no one here is good enough for him." Edward smirked slightly as he walked by. Then he tensed. The family all sat at the table in the corner, far away from anyone else. They all had plates of untouched food. Their postures looked tense, but friendly. They each had the same shade of golden eyes. They were all so pale. They didn't seem to be talking, but when one would shift ever so slightly, another would laugh, or so it appeared.

The bell rang for the next class to start. I headed to Biology. Edward Cullen was in that class. Fortunately, the only available seat was next to him. I sat down, and he tensed. He scooted to the farthest spot at the desk away from me. I was confused.

The class passed with him ignoring me completely. It was strange. When I would meet his eyes, they were black. It was a little bit freaky.

**I am going to skip the part where Edward leaves to Alaska, and saves her from the van. Now they are both at Port Angeles, in his car. You know the story. **

It was the strangest thing. Edward was gone for three days the first week I was there. Then, the day he came back, he saved me from being killed by Tyler's van. He wasn't anywhere near me. Something is different about him and his family. They move to gracefully.

Edward also saved me today from being raped. He is giving me a ride home.

The air is tense, and I am trying to converse with him.

"I know your different. You could try and help me figure out what you are." I suggested, and he smirked.

"What do you think I am?" He asked, in his smooth velvet voice. I blushed slightly, and he tensed.

"Vampire?" I suggested. He tensed even more. His knuckles looked deathly pale compared to the black steering wheel of his Volvo.

"What is your back up on that?" He asked, looking at me, and going faster.

"Your deathly pale. Your eyes change color. You never eat, or I never see you eat. You tense everytime I blush. You ran and saved me from a van. Tell me something. Am I correct?" I asked, giving him a pleading look.

"Yes. You are." I couldn't believe it. I never thought that vampires would exist, even in my wildest of dreams. Yet, here I am, sitting next to one. "There are some things you have to promise me first. You never tell." I nodded, crossing my heart. "I don't burn in the sunlight. Steaks, crosses, and garlic do not affect me. I don't sleep in a coffin. I also don't live in a dungeon." He smirked slightly.

"What about your diet?" I asked, holding my breath slightly. He laughed, a sadistic laugh.

"My family and I, we are different from others of our kind. We are safer in a way. We only hunt animals as our blood source. Most of our kind, in fact all but one other clan hunts humans." Edward said, his voice dark.

One thing I did not know, is that I was going to be thrown into a entirely different world.

**So what do you think????? Review please????!!!?!?!??!?!**


End file.
